brother_muscle_ultrapersonfandomcom-20200214-history
Cosmic Level
Cosmic Level: (>'Cosmic Entity,' a stock science fiction character), A special ability rule by cartoonist Darla Lathan, to assess the relative Psi Powers of superheroes and supervillains. The above etimology means an all-powerful extraterrestrial, so now the adjective also means the highest level of superhuman ability, practically omnipotent. It also means psionics capable of affecting stars and planets. Bmup1p19029.jpg|Freddy makes the Muscle Cave. ''' '''Examples: * Marvel Comics' Storm (X-Men) controls weather; Galactus is a planet-eating alien giant; Silver Surfer (Fantastic Four) flies through space on a surfboard, ... * DC Comics' Wonder Woman is a demigod, Superman is a solar-powered alien who can survive inside a star, pull planets through space, squeeze coal into diamonds, etc.; the Spectre is a vengeful ghost/angel; Dr. Manhattan of Watchmen teleports, makes helium, duplicates himself, telekinetically assembles machines, etc. after accidental radiation exposure, etc * Cthulu, from "Call of Cthulu" by H.P. Lovecraft is an extradimensional alien monster who drives people psychotic with telepathic messages. In Brother Muscle: * After his Freak Lab Accident, Freddy Hartmann discovered he was no longer an Ordinary High School Student, but an Altered Human with Flying Brick Combo Platter Powers ranging from Super Strength to Reality Warping. With the former, he beat up Gang Bangers. With the latter, he made his Brother Muscle costume, a hot tub and two bikini models, then later, an Elaborate Underground Base, Magical Computer and Holodeck, with a Humongous Mecha, Weaponized Car and Cool Plane. '''He also copies himself, to keep his Alter Ego when flying to the rescue. Bmup1p20030.jpg|Freddy makes Muscle vehicles. ' * 'Ultraperson,' an 'extraterrestrial,' is as powerful as her best friend Brother Muscle, with similar Flying Brick abilities, '''bioelectricity' and immortality, at Superman's and Dr. Manhattan's level of ability. She helped defeat the hologram Toymaker and the super assassins Pundit and Puissance with her telekinesis. As Tasha Horner, she easily fought off a sexual assault attempt with her inherited super strength, then dominated all witnesses on the school bus to remember the incident as her beating the sex offenders up with martial arts, instead She also maintains her secret identity by Reality Warping a copy of herself when flying to crime scenes * Both superheroes have strength of 10 quadrillion tons, speed of 10 million mph, endurance of 100 quadrillion miles/day and intelligence of 10,000 years * Reimagined as Fascinator and Renown, Muscle and Ultraperson time-traveled with teleportation into The Eighties and cured HIV with their Reality Warp.The former used the same ability to create a wealthy surrogate family, after using her teleportation to run away from her abusive, transphobic (Transgender-hating) birth parents. In 2001, they used their Precognition and Flying Brick abilities to prevent a 9/11-like terrorist attack, two days ahead of schedule, altering history enough to contribute to Aguilera, Roberto and his lover Francisco's Near Future careers (Lathan, 2013, 2019; TV Tropes Wiki, 2006-17; Wikipedia, 2006-17). Bmup1p17 copy.jpg|Tasha saves her teacher with mind control. '90s BBW Renown.jpg|'90s BBW Renown Darla's pictures-6-15-2017 595.jpg|'90s Fascinator Acknowledgements: * Lathan, D.V., Brother Muscle & Ultraperson #1-2 (1993; rev. 1999; publ. 2013) * TV Tropes Wiki (2006-17) * Wikipedia (2006-17) Bmup1p7017.jpg|Freddy explores his powers. Bmup1p12.jpg|Freddy becomes Brother Muscle. Bmup1p6016.jpg|Freddy discovers more powers. Category:Paranormal Category:Characters